Jonny McHale
Unborn child |job=Comic book writer and artist |path=Serial Killer Spree Killer Vigilante |mo=Dismemberment with katana or scimitars |status=Institutionalized |actor=Frankie Muniz |appearance="True Night" }} "No one sees True Night – what's really there in the dark. It's not that they can't see, they simply don't. They feel an elemental force that scares them into the deepest reaches of their minds, but they refuse to see the actual source. Something watching them just out of their reach. Something cold and frightening. Something inhuman." Jonny "Jon" McHale is a psychotic serial-turned-spree killer and vigilante who operated under the moniker of "True Night". He appeared in Season Three of Criminal Minds. Background An acclaimed comic book artist and writer, whose best work was a series entitled Blue (which involved a female android attending a futuristic high school), Jonny lived in Los Angeles with his girlfriend, Vickie Wright. One night, in 2007, the couple went out to the store and, on their way home, Vickie revealed to Jonny she was pregnant. After Vickie told him that if the baby was a boy they should name it after him, Jonny, overjoyed, proposed to Vickie. While doing so, the two were ambushed by a gang called the 23rd Street Killers. Jonny offered Glen Hill, the gang's leader, all the money he had on hand, only to be taunted. After Glen mockingly told Vickie to accept Jonny's marriage proposal, the gang leader stated to Jonny "You're not gonna wanna miss this" before having some of his minions grab Vickie. Forced to watch as Vickie was gang raped and tortured to death, Jonny ended up being sliced across the stomach and left for dead by the gang. Miraculously, Jonny was found in time and saved, but was left deeply traumatized by the attack. As a result, Jonny's mind quickly degenerated and he began suffering from severe post-traumatic stress disorder. Six months after Vickie's death as a result, Jonny suffered a psychotic break and began going out at night in search of members of the 23rd Street Killers, brutally slaughtering any members he came across using a katana and dual scimitars, eventually killing five. After committing the murders, Jonny only had vague and warped memories, in which he viewed himself as a vigilante named True Night and the gang members he killed as werewolf-like beasts, of them but detailed them exactly in his drawings. True Night A day after killing two more TSK members, Jonny is visited by his agent, Bobby Kim, who he has been out of touch with for weeks. After Bobby takes note of the True Night drawings (which he is both impressed and disturbed by) Jonny tells him, to Bobby's shock, he is quitting work on Blue in favor of True Night. With some difficulty, Bobby manages to convince Jonny to attend a comic book signing at a local store and, on the way, the two pass the scene of Jonny's latest murders, with Jonny being too bothered by headaches to notice. Arriving at the store, Jonny suffers an episode due to his fans' flashing cameras and runs outside, where he is hit by a car. Dazed, Jonny attacks the car's driver when he and his wife get out to see if he is alright, nearly choking the man to death before taking off again when the driver's wife begins screaming at him. Whilst running, he stumbles onto the scene of last night's double homicide and bumps into Rossi, who points out the leg injury Jonny sustained in the car accident, which Jonny has already forgotten about. Before Jonny and Rossi can talk further, Bobby appears and the two leave, with Bobby realizing there is something seriously wrong with his friend during the ride to Jonny's apartment; Jonny had begun talking about Vickie as if she were still alive, saying he has been calling her nonstop and can only get her voice-mail. Once back in his apartment, Jonny throws a tantrum, fires Bobby, and destroys his television. Hours later, Jonny goes out again and attacks the TSK lair, Glen Hill's suburban home. Killing two gang members outside, Jonny enters the house, kills another four and sustaining a gunshot wound in the process, grabs Glen, and flees. In a secluded location, Jonny ties Glen to a chair, shows the gang leader his face, and repeats his line "You're not gonna wanna miss this" before killing him, leaving the body, as well as his hooded sweater and twin scimitars, at the scene. Returning home, Jonny draws his recent kills before breaking into the apartment of his elderly neighbor Helen Trestle, believing Vickie was on the fire escape and is now in Helen's place. Angrily lashing out at Helen when she claims to have no idea what he is talking about, Jonny goes back to his apartment and completely trashes it before the authorities barge in, having discovered he is the killer they are looking for. On the way to an interrogation room, Jonny notices the comic store owner, his fans, and Bobby are all in the police station, having been the ones who reported his erratic and violent behavior. While being interviewed by Rossi, Hotch, Prentiss and the police, Jonny, after being reminded of Vickie's death, his stay in the hospital, seeing Glen Hill's mugshot, and all the evidence they have against him, flies into a rage before breaking down, remembering everything. Restrained by the police, after partially breaking the table he was handcuffed to, Jonny reveals where Glen's body is. Afterward, Jonny is placed in a psychiatric hospital, where he spends his time drawing Vickie (his walls being covered in sketches of her) and calls her over and over again, just to hear her voice-mail. Profile The unsub was profiled as a twenty-five year old white male who would live within a one-mile radius of the crime scenes, which he may be drawn to. The amount of overkill present in the unsub's murders also suggested someone experiencing a post-traumatic form of a psychotic break, which would cause them to stand out, be quick to anger, and possibly be induced with short-term memory loss, blackouts, and hallucinations. He would have difficulty with communicating. He would possibly come to the crime scene to passively investigate police presence. Over the course of his episode, Jonny devolved into a spree killer, as he was growing more psychotic, had begun claiming multiple victims and his already fairly brief cooling off period was growing shorter (killing two gang members one night, and seven the next, six of them at the same time). Like most rampage killers, Jonny also showed severe disenchantment with life, screaming "Miracle!? You think living was a miracle!?" when Rossi reminds him of his near-death at the hands of the 23rd Street Killers. Modus Operandi Jonny wandered back alleys aimlessly, waiting for possible victims to present themselves, and, when they did, he would brutally hack them to bits with either a single katana or two scimitars. Over time, Jonny began devolving, eventually actively hunting down gang members and claiming multiple victims at a time. While killing, Jonny saw himself as a cloaked vigilante named True Night and his victims as monsters. Despite having no memory of the murders after committing them, Jonny would sketch them perfectly in his drawings. When he nearly murdered Jasper, Jonny manually strangled him. Known Victims * Killed five unnamed 23rd Street Killers members prior to True Night * Two unnamed 23rd Street Killers members * Jasper * The massacre and abduction at the TSK headquarters: ** Six unnamed 23rd Street Killers members ** Glen Hill Notes * Presumably due to his psychosis, Jonny had a high tolerance to pain, only noticing wounds he sustained to the leg and torso after they were pointed out to him, as well as surprising strength as he was able to break the interrogation table he was handcuffed to, which presumably is designed specifically to hold potentially violent suspects, without even seeming to notice, and requiring a number of men to subdue him. He was also violent enough to be capable of viciously hacking six strong men (at least one of whom was armed) to pieces at the same time, as well as abducting a seventh man, and emerge without a scratch except for a grazing gunshot wound, which didn't slow him down. He would be the first of four unsubs the BAU have apprehended that displayed a high tolerance to pain, the next three being Vincent Rowlings, Rhett Walden, and Robert Adams. Appearances * Season Three ** "True Night" Category: Criminals Category: Serial Killers Category: Vigilantes Category:Spree Killers Category:Revenge Killers Category:Season Three Criminals Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Psychotics